Eraser Cannon
This article is about the energy sphere used by Broly. For the mouth energy wave used by Recoome, see Eraser Gun. & & |similar='Dead Punisher Grand Smasher Super Energy Bomb' }} Eraser Cannon (イレイザーキャノン) is Broly's signature technique that is usable in all of his forms. First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. The power of the Eraser Cannon seems to vary with Broly's energy; depending on how much power he uses for the attack, it is capable of causing huge explosions and even destroying whole planets. In the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, it is shown that Broly's clone, Bio-Broly, can also use the Eraser Cannon. Eraser Cannon was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Broly's Ultimate Blast in his base form and one of his Blast 2 attacks in both his Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. The technique is named Blaster Shell in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Blaster Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Variations *'Trap Shooter': Broly fires a dozen Eraser Cannon bullets in a rapid fire blast. He mostly uses this to destroy cities, but he also uses it against quite powerful opponents. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series *'Chest Eraser Cannon': Broly fires the Eraser Cannon only from his chest, instead of firing it from his hand like most variations. He used this attack against Goku and Gohan, shortly after transforming in his Legendary Super Saiyan form on Planet Vegeta. *'Eraser Shot Volley': Broly fires several Eraser Cannons successively from both hands. He used this attack to defeat Goku in their second battle on New Planet Vegeta. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Blaster Meteor': Broly charges up energy and surrounds himself in a burst of massive power and releases several of Eraser Cannons, which results in a potent explosion. This is Broly's ultimate technique in Supersonic Warriors 2 (as well as one of the most powerful moves in the entire game). He also uses this move once after defeating Goku, Gohan, and Trunks in order to burn off all the excess energy he has built up. *'Eraser Blow': Broly flies past the opponent and blasts them away with an Eraser Cannon. He used this attack against Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. This is one of his Super Attacks in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in Raging Blast. *'Planet Geyser': An Eraser Cannon that explodes and creates a giant, green geyser-like blast of energy. Named in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Omega Blaster': The most powerful version of the Eraser Cannon and is Broly's ultimate attack he used in Broly - Second Coming. This technique's size and power can be increased greatly over that of Broly's other Eraser Cannon adaptations. He can also give it more power by firing extra Eraser Cannons into it, making it more powerful and destructive. Broly tried to destroy the Earth with this attack, however Goku, Gohan, and Goten countered with the Family Kamehameha. It was previously named Throwing Blaster in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Double Eraser Cannon': An Eraser Cannon is fired from each hand instead of one hand. It was used by Bio-Broly against Goten and Trunks in the movie Bio-Broly. This is also one of Broly Super Attacks in his Super Saiyan 3 form in Raging Blast. Gallery EraserBroly.png|Broly charging the Eraser Cannon in Broly - Second Coming BioEraserCannon.png|Bio-Broly charges an Eraser Cannon BBEraserCannon.png|Bio-Broly fires an Eraser Cannon at Krillin and Android 18 Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques